1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for holding in position a system for clamping together two members. The clamping system has a clamping axle passing through each of the two members. This holding device is applicable in particular to an automobile vehicle steering column, the height and/or the depth of steering column being adjustable in the vertical plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an adjustable automobile vehicle steering column, the system for adjusting the height or the depth in the vertical plane requires the position chosen by the driver to be maintained. In existing devices there is provision for adding to the clamping system of the position adjustment system a device with metal teeth, which are connected to each of the inserted members, so that the mechanical teeth come into contact with each other to maintain the chosen position. During clamping, however, a tooth-to-tooth situation can arise, which leads to grating and then to cracking of the flanks of the teeth against each other. Such phenomena compromise the mechanical strength of the device and make the driver feel unsafe.